1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker system for personal computers and, more particularly, to a speaker system for such computers designed to filter and clean contaminated air of a limited working space around the computer in addition to anionizing the air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, desktop personal computers have been widely used in houses and offices for performing communications, word processing or games. Such desktop personal computers are not designed to be easily portable and typically have somewhat large volumes and heavy weight, and so they have to be installed on desks having limited areas and spaces and force users to use them at fixed places within limited working spaces different from portable computers, such as laptop computers or palmtop computers.
The construction of a conventional desktop computer is shown in FIG. 1. As shown in the drawing, the conventional desktop computer 1 comprises a main body 2, which is fabricated with a CPU, a hard disc drive and a floppy disc drive set within a casing. A monitor 3 is electrically connected to the main body 2 and displays images on its screen under the control of the CPU. A keyboard 4, used as an input instrument for the computer, is electrically connected to the main body 2. The computer 1 also typically has a speaker system 5, which consists of at least one speaker and amplifies audio signals output from the main body 2 and generates sounds in response to the audio signals.
Nowadays, such a personal computer 1 has been designed to have multimedia functions and is operated in conjunction with a variety of peripheral instruments, such as a mouse and a printer. Particularly, the main body 2 of the computer 1 is provided with a variety of electronic devices capable of allowing the computer 1 to perform desired multifunctional operations. Therefore, it is necessary to more highly integrate the electronic devices for such computers 1.
Recently, in accordance with a quick and high development of the information society, such personal computers 1 are more widely and preferably used day by day. In addition, the Internet communication allows people to quickly and easily perform information interchange, and so the necessity of such computers has been rapidly increased. At any rate, a variety of new businesses, forcing people to use such personal computers 1, have been developed day by day, and so most modern day people inevitably consume a great amount of time in operating such computers 1.
When a user operates a personal computer 1 for a lengthy period of time within limited working space having a problem of bad ventilation, the surrounding air may be contaminated with smoke and germs and may suffer a lack of oxygen, and gives ill effect to the user's health. It is thus necessary to overcome such a problem experienced while operating computers within such limited working space for a lengthy period of time.